Happy Our 1st Anniversary
by Bellynha 1004
Summary: Com um pouco de atraso, finalmente estou entregando a surpresinha. Feliz 1 ano de RPG, "morzinho". Obrigada pelos melhores casais, melhores jogos e melhores tudo.
1. Bran and Mary

**Bran Pritchard and Mary Nnaji**

* * *

><p><em>Verdade ou Desafio.<em> Em meio à cabelos verdes e revelações, as coisas começaram a mudar. Entregaram-se aos prazeres carnais pela primeira vez, trazendo certo alívio ao desejo mútuo que sempre sentiram um pelo outro. Bran não conseguia esquecer um minuto sequer daquela noite; Mary o surpreendera em todos os sentidos da palavra. _Las Vegas._ Por uma loucura de momento, acabaram casados. Demonstraram naquela loucura o amor que sentiam um pelo outro desde os tempos da escola. Deixaram de lado o orgulho e optaram por dar uma chance à felicidade. Outra surpresa veio meses depois. _Logan._ O primogênito, com a fisionomia do pai e a personalidade mãe. Prematuro, nasceu ao sétimo mês de gravidez, mas mostrou-se forte, guerreiro. Tornou-se o orgulho dos pais; a prova do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

_Alguns anos se passaram, e..._

Era uma bela manhã de domingo e, como todas as manhãs desde que aprendera a andar, o pequeno Logan deixou sua cama e foi em direção ao quarto dos pais, carregando o unicórnio que ganhara no primeiro ano de vida pelo chifre. Bran já estava acordado e Mary ainda dormia ao seu lado. Os orbes verdes do mais velho captaram a visão do filho, ainda sonolento vindo em sua direção e sorriu. Acenou para que mantivesse o silêncio e o pequeno deu um leve sorriso arteiro, mostrando os dentinhos. O Pritchard fez com que o filho subisse na cama e iniciou a tentativa de acordar a esposa.

Afastou as mechas de cabelo que lhe cobriam o rosto e inclinou o filho, de forma que pudesse beijar a bochecha da mãe. O sorriso arteiro ainda brincava nos lábios da criança. O auror inclinou-se, então, intensificando a tentativa de despertar a esposa de seu sono.

- Mary? – sussurrou, próximo à orelha da morena, selando os lábios aos dela em seguida. – Tem um pequeno aqui querendo sua atenção. Acorda, amor!

A ex-sonserina foi despertando aos poucos e um sorriso surgiu em sua face ao finalmente acordar e ver os dois homens da sua vida ao seu lado. Ela nunca se cansaria de acordar daquele jeito. Ajeitou-se na cama e deu um beijo na bochechinha rosada do pequeno.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – disse-lhe enquanto puxava o filho para os braços e o pequeno envolvia os bracinhos em redor do pescoço da mãe, para o costumeiro abraço matinal.

Bran observava aquela cena todos os dias e nunca se cansaria. Adorava aquela sua rotina e não a trocaria por nada. Se soubesse que seria tão feliz como era, tinha casado muito antes com Mary. Quando Logan largou a mãe e voltou a se acomodar no colo dela, a ex-auror voltou-se para o marido. Com aquele sorriso carregado de malícia que ele tanto amava, inclinou-se para selar os lábios aos dele.

- Bom dia, vida! – sussurrou, com os lábios ainda junto aos dele.

- Ótimo dia, minha linda. Melhor impossível! – sorriu, enquanto mantinha os orbes esverdeados presos no olhar dela. – Eu vou lá embaixo pra fazer o nosso café. Fiquem aqui que eu já volto.

O Pritchard separou frutas diversas, fez um suco natural de laranja, café; pegou torradas e geléias, além de ter preparado uma mamadeira de leite com chocolate para o filho. Com tudo pronto, já colocado sobre a bandeja, tornou ao quarto.

Mary, que brincava com o filho sobre a cama, arrancando gostosas gargalhadas dele, ergueu os orbes escuros e fixou o olhar no marido, que entrava com a bandeja em mãos. Bran estava com atenção toda na esposa e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao vê-la fazer uma careta de dor e correr na direção do banheiro que havia no quarto do casal. Acelerando um pouco o passo, deixou a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo e entregou a mamadeira para o filho.

Encaminhou-se, então, para o banheiro e encontrou a esposa de joelhos no chão, colocando para fora tudo o que havia – e não – comido. Bran agachou-se ao lado dela e segurou os cabelos longe do rosto. Espero que o mal-estar passasse para falar com ela.

- Passou? – indagou, deixando a preocupação transparecer no tom de voz. Quando Mary assentiu com a cabeça, ajudou-a a se levantar e foi com ela até a pia do banheiro, para que lavasse a boca. – Tudo bem? – indagou, quando Mary guardou a escova de dentes no lugar e abraçou-o.

- Tudo bem, já passou. Obrigada por cuidar de mim, amor! – agradeceu e a expressão do Pritchard suavizou.

- Já te disse que não te que agradecer, faço qualquer coisa pelo seu bem. – levou-a novamente para o quarto e fez com que sentasse na cama. Logan os olhava com uma expressão curiosa na face, meio escondida pela mamadeira. – Seria bom se você comesse alguma coisa, amor.

- Não quero, Bran. – respondeu, com a voz manhosa. O moreno pegou um morango da bandeja e estendeu na direção da esposa.

- Por favor? Precisa comer, Mary, nada de ficar de manha. – só então a esposa comeu a fruta. – Isso, é assim que eu gosto. – sorriu de leve, pegando outro morango e oferecendo à ela. – Agora quer me dizer o motivo de ter passado mal?

Mary manteve silêncio e abaixou os olhos, desviando o olhar do Pritchard. Bran preocupou-se ao notar a mudança da esposa. Apoiou a mão direita embaixo do queixo da morena e ergueu, fazendo com que ela tornasse a olhá-lo.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou não, Mary? – indagou, visivelmente sério, ante a falta de resposta da esposa.

Logan agora brincava com a mamadeira vazia, alheio ao que acontecia ao redor.

- Eu... – Mary começou a falar, mas interrompeu-se, mordendo o lábio inferior. E Bran percebeu a hesitação da mulher.

- Você...? – instigou-a a continuar. Não gostava de ver a esposa daquele jeito.

- Eu acho que... – fez mais uma pausa, respirando fundo e deixando o marido ainda mais nervoso. – Eu acho que estou grávida, Bran. – concluiu, tornando a abaixar a cabeça em seguida.

O Pritchard engoliu em seco, arqueando as sobrancelhas e arregalando os olhos. Permaneceu em silêncio, alternando olhares entre a face da esposa e sua barriga. O coração batia acelerado no peito, a respiração se acelerou.

Quando voltou a si, estendeu a mão direita e pousou-a, espalmada, sobre a barriga ainda lisa da esposa e, uma vez que estava sentado de frente para ela, na beirada da cama, inclinou-se para selar seus lábios mais uma vez.

Mary se surpreendeu com a atitude do marido e quando se deu conta, já estava correspondendo ao beijo. Instantes depois, Bran afastou-se, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Segurou o rosto da morena com ambas as mãos e olhou fixamente nos olhos dela.

- Tem noção do quanto me faz feliz? – indagou, puxando o filho para o colo em seguida. – O que acha de um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, filho?

- Ebaa! – bateu palminhas, comemorando com sua voz de criança.

Bran voltou-se para a esposa, ainda com aquele enorme sorriso estampado na face e pegou a mão dela.

- Eu amo você, Mary! – sussurrou, mais uma vez manifestando o sentimento que tinha por ela.

- Eu também amo você! – ela correspondeu.

_Alguns meses depois..._

- Parabéns, senhor Pritchard, é uma linda menina! Qual o nome dela? – indagou a enfermeira.

- Obrigado! Ela se chama _Brianna_.


	2. Dimitri and Angie

**Dimitri Ivashkov e Angie Bagnold**

* * *

><p>Ela tinha 15, ele 18. Naquela época, por um acordo entre famílias consideradas nobres no mundo bruxo - a dele até um tanto quanto aristocrata -, foram prometidos em casamento. Dimitri Ivashkov e Angie Bagnold. Ambos perderam a liberdade naquele dia, em que o acordo fora assinado e ambos os pais deram um aperto de mão, firmando aquela parceria que, no fundo, mais se tratava de uma junção de heranças e valores monetários que qualquer outra coisa. Dimitri não abriu a boca para reclamar. Apesar de seu gênio um tanto quanto forte, acreditava que o pai, Yegor, sabia o que era bom para suas famílias. Angie também não reclamou, Adamus com certeza não colocaria a filha em uma enrascada, afinal.<p>

Ela completou 17, ele 20. O casamento começou a ser organizado e ambos continuaram indo de acordo com o que seus pais desejavam. Ainda eram jovens para aquele passo, mas tudo se ajeitaria, em algum momento do futuro. Angie tinha certeza disso, já Dimitri nem tanto. Afinal, o segredo que ele escondia da noiva poderia acabar em uma tragédia.

Ela, finalmente, chegou aos 18, ele aos 21. Casaram-se e passaram a conviver sob o mesmo teto. Enquanto a jovem Bagnold caminhava a passos lentos em sua direção, o Ivashkov sentiu algo mudar dentro de si. Até aquele momento, ele via nela apenas uma garota bonita e inteligente, que seu pai colocou em seu caminho. Os orbes claros não se desviaram dos dela por um segundo sequer, o rosto sério, impassível. Mas, dentro do peito, o coração batia acelerado.

Um dia, Angie indagou à Dimitri o que ele sentia por ela. Não houve resposta. O olhar da jovem demonstrou tristeza, mas ele não sabia o que responder. Tinha medo por ela viver sob o mesmo teto que ele, tinha receio de acabar machucando-a algum dia. Seu segredo poderia custar suas vidas.

Dimitri nunca deixou de cumprir com suas obrigações de marido; quando a tinha nos braços, o coração se acelerava novamente. Acelerava tanto que chegava a doer. Mas, ele não entendia. Em seu âmago, pensava ser medo. Medo de libertar a fera que habitava dentro de si quando estivesse próximo à ela.

Angie, por alguma obra do destino ou não, especializou-se em licantropia. Dimitri, por algum tempo, desconfiou que ela soubesse do seu segredo. No entanto, a jovem nunca demonstrou que era ciente daquela maldição que assolava o jovem Ivashkov.

A cada dia que passava, a admiração pela mulher crescia ainda mais. Com o tempo, passou a conviver mais com ela, passar mais tempo em sua companhia. Passou, também, a sorrir mais. Os jantares começaram a ser preenchidos com conversas, intercaladas com as garfadas e os sorrisos que trocavam.

No entanto, em todas as noites de Lua Cheia, Dimitri se isolava, passava as noites fora, deixando-a com a dúvida sobre a fidelidade do marido para com ela. Dimitri odiava aquilo; odiava tanto que a cada dia se odiava mais por causa daquela maldição.

Tinha o costume de acordar antes da esposa, levantar e deixá-la na cama, adormecida como um anjo. Mas, naquela manhã, surpreendeu-se ao despertar e vê-la deitada sobre seu peito. Angie ainda dormia como o anjo que era, a respiração ritmada, embalada por um sono sem sonhos. Ele não quis se mover e tirá-la daquela paz. Ali, foi quando ele percebeu o que sentia por ela.

Permaneceu observando-a por um tempo, acariciando-lhe as madeixas loiras. Depositou um breve beijo no topo da cabeça e, com seu sotaque carregado, iniciou uma tentativa de acordá-la.

- Ángie! - chamou-a, erguendo-lhe o rosto com uma calma exacerbada e, quando finalmente o fez, selou seus lábios aos dela. - Vámos lá, moy angel, acorrde! Prrecisámos levantarr. - sussurrou, finalmente despertando-a.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que acordaram dessa forma.

* * *

><p><em>Meu anjo,<em>

_Gostaria de saber como começar essa carta, mas realmente não sei. Pensei bastante em você durante o dia e isso é algo que nunca te disse antes. Por todos esses anos, desde que fomos prometidos em casamento, eu não entendi o quão você era importante para mim. Era não, é. Você, Angie, é o anjo de luz que ilumina o meu caminho, me faz ver que ainda tenho algo de bom próximo à mim. Nesse acordo, você foi a única coisa boa que me aconteceu, e devo pedir perdão por ter sido tão negligente com relação à você durante todos esses anos._

_Bom, não vou me estender mais… Só queria que soubesse que agora eu sei o que sinto por você!_

_D._

* * *

><p>Naquela noite, Dimitri chegou mais cedo em casa e deixou, sobre a mesa de centro da sala, a pequena carta, guardada dentro de um envelope alvo, com o nome da esposa escrito em tinta preta. Sobre o envelope, deixou uma única rosa vermelha. Com um floreio da varinha, acendeu a lareira, tornando o ambiente mais aconchegante. Serviu-se de uma dose de whisky escocês Dalmore Trinitas e subiu para tomar um banho rápido. Queria dar à Angie a chance de ler o pequeno recado sozinha, antes de fazer-se presente.<p>

Ouviu quando a esposa chegou, havia acabado de sair do banho. Com os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, desceu às escadas e encontrou-a parada, segurando a rosa com uma das mãos em frente ao rosto, enquanto os orbes claros percorriam as palavras escritas no bilhete que segurava com a outra mão.

O coração de Angie parecia querer saltar para fora do peito e Dimitri percebeu quando a respiração dela se acelerou. Seus olhos se encontraram; os dela marejados, os dele com um brilho nunca antes visto.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do Ivashkov, enquanto se aproximava da mulher. Angie permaneceu analisando sua expressão, sem saber o que dizer. Dimitri resolve, então, se pronunciar.

- Uma vez, Ángie, você me perrguntou o qüe eu sentia porr você. Eu sei qüe você ficou chateada e trriste porr eu nón terr rrespóndido. Eu nón sabia. Mas agorra sei. - fez uma pausa, esperando que ela absorvesse aquelas palavras. Angie ainda não havia aberto a boca para falar uma palavra sequer. - O qüe eu sinto porr você, é amorr. Amorr e medo. Eu guarrdo un segrredo há muito tempo. Qüándo nossos pais fizerram o acorrdo, achei que estarriam assinándo sua sentença de morrte. Me mantive afastado de você o máximo qüe eu consegui, semprre tentándo te manterr segurra. Mas, agorra eu nón posso mais fugirr. Eu nón qüerro mais. Qüerro você, do meu lado, semprre. - suspirou profundamente e deu mais um passo, ficando bem próximo à ela. Com os olhos fixados nos dela, finalmente expôs o que queria: - Eu ámo você, Ángie!

E beijou-a, com uma adoração e admiração que nunca demonstrara antes. Foi ali, naquela sala, depois daquela declaração do amor de Dimitri para com Angie que eles passaram a ter uma vida de casados. Sem segredos, sem reservas. Total e completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Casados e felizes. Apesar de não ser o seu "Felizes Para Sempre", afinal, ainda viveriam muitas histórias juntos, para que o fim fosse colocado ali.


End file.
